stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinpathy
Sinpathy is the 21st hidden Cybody on Southern Cross Island and is piloted by Reiji Miyabi, known as "Head" within the Glittering Crux Brigade. Appearance With the majority of its respective armour plating culminating in shapes that have been fashioned into various angular and interlocking protrusions, throughout the entirety of its structure, Sinpathy is aesthetically more imposing and threatening than is typically demonstrated in relation to other cybodies. This sinister quality is further accentuated by both its stark white uniform coloration, with the only notable exceptions to this being its bright red eyes and blue cockpit, and a horned crown that surrounds and dominates the entire upper portion of its vacant face, giving a blank, skeletal-like appearance. Part in the Story The Eastern Maiden After the entirety of the Glittering Crux Brigade finally discern the true identity of the "East Maiden" as Keito Nichi, Reiji Miyabi enters Zero Time with the intention of destroying her particular cybody, thus breaking its respective seal and beckoning the organization's entrance into the Fourth Phase. With his recently acquired "mark", Reiji now resides within the imposing form of Sinpathy (rather than his prior Reshbal), where he summons his unique Star Sword and conducts a sequence of elegant swings of the blade as Hethna concludes its descent. Beginning his own ascent atop a floating platform, Reiji viciously slashes at the immobile girl, resulting in the "maiden" cybody's destruction amidst a giant explosion. With the atmosphere of the surrounding dimension now altering considerably in response to another broken seal, Reiji attentively observes the imminent arrival of the only "King" cybody, Samekh, before maniacally and ominously announcing its revival. Our Apprivoise After the destruction of Hethna and the unsealing of Samekh, Reiji now in control of Sinpathy maniacally announces it's arrival. As Sugata apprivoises the King Cybody, Keito brags to Reiji that Sugata will become king of the world and that his plans hit a dead-end. However Reiji laughs and berates Keito calling her a "lovestruck little girl" asking why does she think he went to the trouble of acquiring Sinpathy. He reveals his new Cybody's special ability that allows him to remotely apprivoise Samekh and take control of it. He then says he will use Samekh's powers to revive all that he lost in the past and that Sugata will live on as part of Samekh under his command. Listening to this an enraged Takuto charges against his father both with Star Swords in hand. Reiji reveals that he was also trained in the art of dual-wielding, drawing Reshbal's Star Sword "Diamant" and fighting Tauburn with two swords as well. As Tauburn unleashes a Galactic Cross Slash ''that pushes Sinpathy back he is struck down by Samekh. As Sinpathy goes for a finishing strike with it's Star Swords, Wako intervenes apprivoising her Maiden Cybody Wawna and stoping Sinpathy's blow. However she is quickly caught in Samekh's grip and Reiji uses his control over Samekh to revive all Cybodies destroyed by Tauburn. As Tauburn fights the Cybody army Sinpathy is trying to break Wawna's barrier with his original Star Sword. At the same time however the remaining Glittering Crux Brigade realizing their mistake and Reiji's insanity regain their marks and Cybodies and try to fight Samekh only for it to destroy them with a colossal ''King's Pillar. As Sinpathy finally destroys Wawna's protective barrier, Tauburn launches itself through the King's Pillar reaching Sinpathy and destroying it, ending it's control over Samekh. Skills and Abilities Like most other "Warrior" type cybodies; Sinpathy is shown to be very adept in battle, possessing both enormous destructive power and durability. It is shown possessing a few abilities similar to Tauburn such as flight and dual-wielding. It also possessed a unique ability which was greatly coveted by Reiji and the same went to great lengths to obtain it even after already possessing the powerful Reshbal. Due to Reiji possessing two marks Sinpathy can use both his Star Sword and Reshbal's. Remote Apprivoise: '''By shooting a series of orange energy spikes to the Cybody's mask, Sinpathy can remotely apprivoise and control any Cybody (including Samekh) even after the Cybody been apprivoised by it's respective Driver. When this happens the Cybody's mask becomes white. Weapons '''Star Sword "Turquoise": Sinpathy wields one of only twelve Star Swords in existence when in battle, with its particular version referred to as "Turquoise", which is light turquoise in color and appears to be a typical representation of the blades that have been observed. Star Sword "Diamant": Due to Reiji still possessing Reshbal's mark he can also access his original Star Sword. Star Sword Turquoise.JPG|Sinpathy using its respective Star Sword, "Turquoise". Star driver 25 05-32.jpg|Sinpathy wielding Turquoise and Diamant First Phase Age prevention: Although Sinpathy's first phase is yet to be fully elaborated, it is implied by it's former Driver Shingo that it's an ability that stops the user's body from aging as his appearance remained the same as it was prior to his 17 year-coma. Trivia * Sinpathy's name is derived from the letter "Shin" of the Phoenician alphabet, which also serves as the respective mark of its pilot. Category:Cybodies